saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pestilence Arc
Prologue Knyxa City I hummed to the lyrics to my favorite song while walking across the skybridge without a care in the world. What was there to worry about after all? "HELP!" Such a beautiful day today. "SOMEONE SAVE US!" Yup, nothing can go wrong. "AAAAAAH!" Ugh, for crying out loud... "Shut up!" I yelled, then I threw a chemical gas bomb in the general direction of the scream. The I listened carefully to check if the scream had fully died down, then continued walking leisurely. Good to see that my shushkabombs were working fine. Those screams were caused by some of the henchmen I have. I don't know why my boss gave them to me. I just use them to cause random panic so I can get the good stuff. Those guys aren't really all that useful anyway. Pretty crappy henchmen, if you ask me. I wonder how much they get paid. I approached double doors and pushed it wide open, announcing my entrance to anyone inside. To my slight disappointment, there was no one inside. I continued on my walk through a doorway that led to a wide area. There were a bunch of people in there. All armed, by the way. No worries. As soon as I set foot in there, all the attention was on me and there was one deep-voiced fellow that called out to me. "Identify yourself!" he shouted. "Identify ''your''self." I replied. "Don't play any games with me punk! Answer or we will open fire!" "But games are fun! You apparently, are not." "Argh! This is your last chance!" I shrugged and took out a handful of gas bombs from my pouch. I tossed one to the nearest guy. "Here, happy birthday." I said. He caught it, looking dumbfounded. He examined the generic happy face emoticon I painted onto it before it exploded and sent enough toxic gas to kill an elephant in minutes into the air. I tossed a few more around the room, completely poisoning the air. Everyone in the room started vomiting and coughing up blood, and slowly dying from exposure. Except me, of course. My helmet protected me from that stuff. Ah, technology. I kept on walking and continued humming through the room as all the other people were dying and splattering blood and vomit on the walls and floors. Eesh. I'd hate to be the maintenance guy. Eventually I reached an elevator. I pressed the button to go up and patiently waited for the elevator car to arrive. If I waited too long though, no doubt the cops would find this. And of course, they'll blame me. Well, they're not wrong. After a minute or so of waiting, the car finally arrived and I stepped inside. There was a multitude of buttons on the panel. I pressed the one for the top floor. The big boss guys were always on the top floor or the bottom floor. Why? I don't know. Top floors are the most susceptible to earthquakes, so it's not very smart. I guess it makes them feel powerful or something. I waited inside the small elevator car for about 40 seconds before it slowed down and came to a stop. Weird. I didn't push the button for this floor. I drew my rifle, the Ripcord V12, and hid behind one of the panels. The doors opened to reveal three armed men holding shotguns. They must've heard the commotion below and guarded all possible ways to go up. One of them poked their head into the elevator car. I took out a small pill and shoved it into his mouth. He seemed really surprised and confused, along with the other two. Then he stopped, and started smiling. Then his head exploded. Blood and brains splattered onto the horrified faces of the two other guards. Heh, that never gets old. The pill I gave him is called my Euthanasia Pill. Tastes like the best fruit-flavored candy ever. But it's also an extremely volatile explosive that reacts to saliva. It's not the exactly most humane way to die, but hey, you'll enjoy it. For a few seconds, anyway. The two other guys were frozen with fear after what they just saw. After waiting a few seconds to see if they would snap out of it, I clonked their heads together to knock them both unconscious. Then I pressed the 'close doors' button and I was headed to the top floor once again. The elevator had some pleasant music playing from a speaker on the ceiling. It interefered with my humming, so I stopped. Of course, I could just break the speaker, but then they would probably hear that. Orders to troops could also be issued through it, so I decided to keep my weapons unsheathed. Soon the doors to the top floor opened, and I was faced with an extra-large room with tall glass windows for walls, filled with what appeared to be highly-trained guards and big bossy types. They all glared at me the second I appeared. "Oh hi everyone." I said upon entrance. "I think I found the right place. This is the top floor right?" None of them answered. How rude. "Okay then...I thought maybe I'd at least get a nod from one of you. Anyway, I'm here to kill..." I outstretched my right arm and pointer finger and waved it around the room until it landed on a fat bald guy in a brown suit. "you. You're the guy I'm supposed to kill." They glared even harder. "So should we do this execution-style or would you rather do the 'not go down without a fight' thing?" "GET HIM!" the brown-suited baldie shouted. I shrugged. "Down without a fight thing it is, then." I pulled out my Ripcord and started firing in bursts at the guards. One by one, several of them were felled quickly, but not enough to keep them at a distance. I pulled out my Go-Away-Gun and fired a shot, blowing away a bunch of them at once. It's a really fun weapon. Along with being deadly accurate, it dealt splash damage, homed in on a selected target, and even could launch confetti. But usually I put small American Fourth of July-type firecrackers in there. Big explosions, big fun. Only problem was that it had a limited magazine, only capable of holding six shots at once. I put away my Ripcord and started firing the Go-Away-Gun at groups of enemies, pulverizing them with a fabulous display of fireworks. Soon the only one left was baldie.He was on the floor, his back against the window, trying his best to hide his fear. "So hey, uh, baldie. This isn't personal. Well at least not for me. My boss just really hates you." He stayed silent. "Aren't you going to plead for mercy or something?" Then he spoke up. "You think I'm gonna p-plead for mercy to the likes of y-you?" he asked, doing a horrible job of sounding unafraid. I shrugged. "Alright man, whatever you say." I picked him up by the neck and threw him at the window, breaking the glass and sending him flying through the air, screaming. I aimed my Go-Away-Gun at him and fired my last shot directly into his chest, blowing him up in a wonderful display of light. I sheathed my Go-Away-Gun and turned around. I took a few steps forward, then I said, "I guess you could say he," putting on the shades for my display, "went out with a bang." Then I laughed really hard at my pun, which echoed throughout the huge, empty, bloody room filled with bodies of the dead. Chapter 2 Jansarch Enterprises HQ, Daintal City "Yo boss, how'd I do?" I asked as I walked into a small square room. It was a very boring room. Gray everything. One lamp, one ceiling light. One desk. One chair. That's it. "You did well, Vesper," my boss replied. He was a kinda nice guy. "Thanks. Anything else you need my to blow up?" "No, you've done enough." "Aight, call me if you have another job that I should complete." "Will do." I walked out, deactivating my helmet and breathing in the fresh air. Well, fresh is an overstatement. The air in there reeked of coffee and hand sanitizer. My helmet would actually be better in this situation, but I didn't really care. My helmet was to protect me during missions and stuff, not really for walking around office buildings. My helmet also uses up suit power, and I can’t have myself running out in the middle of an emergency. I walked onto the elevator and pressed the button for the Weapons Testing floor. After that battle, I wanted to take a nice, long nap. Once the doors opened, I was met with panicked scientists and smoke coming from one of the labs. “Oh! Vesper! It’s great you’re here! We need you to neutralize a rogue Morph Blade,” said one of the scientists. I looked at him, annoyed. “Bruh I came here to take a nap.” “I’m sorry, but if it keeps going, it might destroy the entire floor!” I sighed. “Fine, fine.” I shuffled around my bag of mysterious substances until I found a small green cylinder-shaped can. It was my experimental “Witch Melter 2.0” I clutched it in my hand and walked around, trying to find the rogue Morph Blade. Morph Blades were prototype biotechnological weapons that had minds of their own and could change form at the user’s will. Although, the weapon could reject the user and go rogue. That’s probably what happened. Since there was fire everywhere, I bet it turned into a demonic incineration sword. After a minute or so of searching, I finally spotted it in the adhesive gel testing lab, where it was stuck to the wall via adhesive gel. It seemed to be struggling. I might have told it that struggling would only make it worse, but then again, swords can’t really understand words. So, I threw the Witchmelter at it. The can hit its target and burst on impact, releasing a quarter gallon of corrosive acids onto the Morph Blade and the nearby wall. The sword appeared to be writhing in pain. Well, it should. Those acids are supposed to burn through any organic tissue and through most inorganic material. Since that Morph Blade was both, well, let’s just say it felt a lot worse than getting lemon juice into a papercut. After it stopped moving, I turned on the malfunctioning water sprinkler system in the lab and called the scientists back in there to deal with the mess while I went to my room and took a nap. --- After my nap, I checked my to-do list for the day. There was nothing else listed besides baldy’s assassination. I decided to log out and do some real-world stuff. I opened my eyes to the sight of my apartment ceiling and removed my RiftGear. The time was 6pm; almost dinnertime. Since I lived alone, no one cooked homemade stuff for me except me, which in itself was a rare occasion. I checked my wallet to see how much I still had left in there, confirmed that I had enough to fully pay for a meal of a party of 30 at a fancy 5-star restaurant, then put on my winter coat and walked outside. It was a frosty 28° F. After walking a short distance from my apartment compex, I looked to my right to see two fast food chains that looked exactly like each other: WcDonald’s and MgRonald’s. They sold pretty much the same food too. After thinking for a while, I decided to go into WcDonald’s. I heard somwhere that one of the workers at MgRonald’s was literally the devil, so I didn’t want to have to deal with that. --- I brought my food back to my apartment and ate it while watching some tv. It was the normal stuff. Some court hearings, accidents, deaths, fires, the usual. None of these particularly interested me, so I paid more attention to the nutrition facts on the container for my fries. “A nuclear power plant has lost power and is currently leaking chemicals and radioactivity into the nearby land plots and water sources.” I dropped the container immediately and my gaze shot over to the tv. “Hazmat workers and law enforcement officials are already on the scene, trying to evacuate all nearby personnel and find the source of the problem.” I wolfed down the burger I got from WcDonald’s and threw open the doors to my closet. Inside were my tracksuit, swimsuit, formal suit, and several dangerous area safety suits. I located my Hazmat suit and put it on, then bolted out the door, but after that I went right back inside my apartment to turn off the tv and all the lights. What? Electricity bills exist, you know. I need money for buying experiment materials. Anyway, after I did that, I locked the door, and then bolted down the hallway and into the elevator where I stood idly and awkwardly beside an elderly woman who asked several questions about why I smelled like 100% angus beef and salt. When I got out of that elevator, I ran straight through the lobby and onto the street, then backtracked and found my way to the parking lot. I was going to run there, but then I remembered that it would take an hour if I did that. I went into the parking lot and hopped on my motorcycle. For some reason, I was the only tenant in this apartment that owned a motorcycle. The other tenants probably don’t know the sheer awesomeness of having one. I revved it up, got ready to fly out the parking exit, and then I realized that I didn’t have my helmet. It took me a few minutes to go all the way back up to my apartment and get my motorcycle helmet. Safety, well, my safety, not really others’ safety, was the top priority in all my experiments. But I still usually acted like an idiot and mixed the thing with other thing without knowing what would happen. Those events mostly ended in explosions. I checked my watch, and cursed myself for forgetting my helmet. Too much time had passed. In a situation like this, every second counted. Police presence around those areas increases over time. I raced through the streets by going slightly over the speed limit, and slowing down whenever I saw a cop. Policemen are annoying. It’s not that we don’t need them, but I just don’t want them to see me. Even a normal person would get suspicious if they saw someone wearing a hazmat suit tearing through your neighborhood road on a motorcycle. When I got to the nuclear plant, there already was a crap ton of police and hazmat workers. I parked my motorcycle in an inconspicuous location and put my helmet down beside it. Seeing that the main entrance was heavily blockaded, I went around to a fence and scrambled over it, granting me access to the site. My hazmat suit happened to look exactly like the other guys’ so they didn’t really pay me much attention. While at the plant, I gathered several samples of toxic waste and a few small lifeforms, then scrambled over the fence again. I took off my hazmat suit, folded it neatly, and placed it in a bag I had taken with me. There were still a bunch of cops around, so I turned my motorcycle’s engine to the lowest setting and moved away from the site as quietly as possible with a two-wheeled motor-powered bike capable of reaching speeds as fast as 200mph. Once I couldn’t smell the nuclear waste anymore, I revved up the engine to maximum speed and burst down through the streets, caring little for the posted speed limit. I was very excited to test out my samples. --- I was caught by a passing policeman and got a fine of ¥60,000. I was lucky my license wasn’t suspended. That killed my mood. I got home and parked my motorcycle in the garage, then went back up to my room and plopped onto my bed. “Ughhhh…” I groaned in irritation. “Why couldn’t he just think that it was just a hallucination or something…” I rolled around on my bed, making futile attempts to make myself get less mad. “Oh, RIGHT!” I suddenly remembered the nuclear chemicals I had brought back and put them on my lab table. After transferring them to separate flasks, I decided to run a few tests to figure out what it was made of. My rule was to put the chemicals in first before reading what the labels were so I didn’t hesitate. I grabbed three random test tubes filled with a blue bubbly liquid, a hot green liquid, and a yellow liquid. No, that yellow one was not my own urine. Instead it was the urine of some random cat that decided to go right outside my door. I mixed them all together along with the nuclear material in a big Erlenmeyer flask, and several reactions occured, including bubbling, heating, and steam or smoke pouring out. Those three reactions usually told me one bigger reaction was coming. “Oh.” Fourth reaction, explosion. The flask shattered and spilled the contents. Smoke filled my room, and I was covered in the slimy remnants of the chemicals that didn’t vaporize. Luckily, my upgraded ventilation cleared the smoke quickly. But I was still covered in the weird substance. And that substance was actually giving a really bad burning feeling. I laughed, then said, “I should really call the emergency hotline.” I dialed the number with my hand that was less gooey, held it up to my ear, and waited for operator to pick up. "This is the Japanese emergency hotline, what is your situation?" "Hey, yeah, my chemicals exploded, so could you send an ambulance?" "Oh god, not you again." Category:Arc